Minoru Uesugi
"Green Racer!" Minoru Uesugi (上杉 実, Uesugi Minoru) is Green Racer (グリーンレーサー, Gurīn Rēsā) of the Carrangers. He is the oldest of the team, 24 years old, and a bungling salesman at Pegasus. Biography Carranger He once loses the bracelet portion of his Accel Changer (and thus the Green Racer powers) while practicing victory poses after a fight, though he quickly recovered it after beating YY Gonza, who found it by his brother's improvised grave and started using it on his tail. Minoru speaks with an Osakan accent and is a fan of the Hanshin Tigers baseball team. He also used to be afraid of lightning since when he was a child, when he was shocked by an electric eel, but managed to overcome this fear in order to help his team defeat Elekinta. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Green Racer is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Years later, Minoru fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Green Racer powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Super Hero Taisen Minoru, alongside his team (bar Signalman), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Video Game appearances Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi Minoru as Green Racer appears with his team in the video game Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi. The RV Mechas have been dismantled and their parts scattered all around, so it is up to the Carrangers to collect all the parts required to rebuild them, all the while fighting the Bowzock gang. The parts appear in the form of cogs and gears, and can only be obtained by striking various objects and killing off Wumpers along the way, among other forms (finding and getting an engine, for example, will give off ten parts). Each Mecha requires 50 parts to be rebuilt. There are two possible endings depending on whether or not all five mecha were rebuilt. If they are, then the "good" ending is triggered. After Gynamo grows huge, RV Robo is formed and proceeds to battle Gynamo in the middle of the city. RV Robo than defeats Gynamo once and for all. If not, the "bad" ending will be triggered instead, where the Carranger are unable to form RV Robo. With no one to stop him, the Bowzock destroy Earth. Green Racer Kurumagic Mecha *Green Vehicle *V-Dump / Dump Fighter Arsenal *Accel Changer *Navick Blaster **Auto Blaster / Auto Punisher **Car Navick / Navicck Shot *ViBlade *Engine Cannon *Green Speeder 3 Ranger Key The is Minoru Uesugi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Green Racer Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Green Racer. *When the Gokaigers became the Carrangers while fighting against Action Commander Jealousto. The Carranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Carranger keys were defeated by Super Gosei Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Minoru received his key and became Green Racer once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Minoru Uesugi was portrayed by Yoshihiro Fukuda. As Green Racer, his suit actor was Naoki Ōfuji. See Also (successor) Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Power Category:Sentai Green Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Carrangers